Naru won't say she's in love
by Ninetailedvixen1
Summary: It was a normal day for naru until something happens in a sparing section. what could happen?


**Fem NaruXKaka fic**

**POV-point of view**

**(----------) clone or naru singing in-between **

**Summary: ****It was a normal day for naru until something happens in the sparring section. What could or will of happened?**

**I do not own naruto or the characters ok and if you don't like my story tell me what wrong with it seeing as it my very first fic or be quite.**

**(---the story----)**

Naru was on here bed thinking about what happened today she couldn't believe that happened or what she did.

(Flashback)

Naru was with her team in training ground 10 sitting under a tree and kakashi had just shown up two hours late. And sent Sakura and Sasuke to spar and naru with him. Naru and kakashi where throwing punches, kicks and jutsu's at each other until kakashi did a 360 kick and tripped up naru then held her down and sat on her stomach.

(Naru's POV)

When I came to realisation of what was happening she blushed like mad and stared up at a her sensei.

(Kakashi POV)

I didn't know what I was doing until it was to late. I was hovering over her. I looked down and blushed she looked so cute and innocent laying their with her hair like a halo and sky blue eyes but I mentally slapped myself and got off her much to my displeasure and help her up.

(Normal POV)

Kakashi got off just in time because sasuke and sakura were coming back and he dismissed them and poofed away to his apartment to think.

(End Flashback)

(Kakashi POV)

When I got back to my apartment I collapsed by the wall and slid down I stayed there thinking over and over why I was thinking all those things about my blond student then got up went to my bed and decided to got to bed early for once and fell asleep.

(With Naru)

She couldn't get him out of her mind over and over she kept thinking about him so she decided to take a walk in the woods to get her mind straight.

(Naru POV)

When I finally got to the woods and checked for chakra signals when I found none I smiled and started to sing…

A angelic voice filled the area…..

_(naru)If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That ancient history, _

_Been there done that_

(Flashback)

Kakashi was training how to do spin kick naru when she spaced out and tripped over. She was about to fall when kakashi caught her and pulled her to his chest than let go a few seconds later but she wanted to stay in his arms but shook of the felling and went back to training.

(while she was singing she unconsciously made 5 kage bunshin (shadow clones) to sing the part of her conscience…

_(clones)Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you (oooohhhhhhhn-noo)_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of(_

_naru)oohh… No chance, __no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

(Flashback)

Sakura and Naru were walking down the street when sakura notice naru was spacing out (thinking of kakashi) and ask if she was ok naru just blushed and said she was fine.

_(clones)You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_(naru)It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love..._

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

(Flashback)

Naru and Kakashi were at Ichiraku ramen stand talking about the normal stuff then kakashi walked naru home and naru had a smile on the whole time she slept dreaming of kakashi. (I was so brain dead at this part couldn't think of a good flashback lol)

_My head is screaming get a grip, _

_girlUnless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_(clones)(oooooohhhhh)You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_(naru)No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_(clones)Give up, but give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

(Flashback)

Kakashi was in a forest on a mission with his team when he came across a silver/grey flower and pick it then gave it to naru said it was a rare flower and blushed when she smiled beautifully thanking him.

_(naru)This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(clones)You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_(naru)(Shoo doo, shoo doo)_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it(She wont say it)_

_Get off my case(Shut Up, shut up)_

_I won't say it_

_(clones)Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

_(naru) Ohhhhh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love _

Naru walked over to a tree and sat down to take a breather then through for a bit then decided to tell kakashi her felling soon but what she didn't know that kakashi was in a tree and had heard most of her song.

(Kakashi POV)

I decided to take a walk in the wood when I heard a soft voice singing I went to look and found my staring with wide eyes there in front of me was naru singing in the moonlight. I was speechless her hair was glowing in the moonlight mad her look like a angle and her voice was like one as well I've never heard her sing before she brilliant but when the song ended I quickly disappeared so she didn't know I was

listening.

(Next Day)

The next day was as normal as ever naru meet up with sakura and sasuke. Kakashi being late by about 2-3 hours until at the end of training kakashi asked naru to stay behind for some extra training. They started with some jutsu but naru couldn't focus and ended up being saved by kakashi again(the same kind of thing with the kick and tripping in the song)but this time he didn't let go and ended up carried her off to another training ground. When they finally got there kakashi didn't let go of naru and sat down against a tree.

(Kakashi POV)

I got to training ground 5 and sat under a tree until I realised that I was holding naru the whole time I looked down, she was blushing staring at me. Before I knew it I leaned forward and kissed her.

(Naru POV)

I cant believe what happening kakashi-sensei is kissing me and he such a good kisser.

(Normal POV)

The was sweet with no force but they realised they needed air and broke apart and stared at each other till kakashi suddenly said sorry and tried to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed his he swivelled round to meet a crying naru. He quickly started to panic if Iruka finds out he made her cry he would been safer going to hell and back then facing an angry Iruka. He quickly kissed her to stop her crying he was about to pull away when naru started to kiss back they separated for a breath but where soon back kissing passionately. During the kiss naru whipped her arm around his neck and his arms went around her slim waist.

After the kiss finished naru yawned and snuggled up to kakashi and fell asleep in kakashi arms. Kakashi signed shifted naru and carried her of to his apartment as he couldn't find naru's keys on her. He opened his door went through the hall, open his bedroom door and placed her in his bed put the sheets over her kiss her forehead and went to sleep next to her.

----next morning----

(Naru POV)

When I woke up I realised heat next to me I rolled over and came face to face with kakashi.

(Kakashi POV)

I woke up when I heard something move I looked to my side to see naru staring at me I was so shocked I jumped out off bed so fast I tripped.

(Normal POV)

When kakashi straightened himself out he and naru started to wonder why the where in the bed together kakashi explained about not being able to find her key and she believed him and slowly got up. Just when she was about to leave to arm snagged round her waste and pulled her to a strong chest and kakashi whispered huskily "I love you".Naru turned round so fast and kissed kakashi passionately before saying "I love you too".And got pulled back to the bedroom in kakashi's arms.

OWARI!


End file.
